


Твоя любовь убьёт меня, Арчи Эндрюс

by fierce_cripple



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9427475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: — Тайская или мексиканская?





	

Джаг и не подумал повернуться на звук открываемого замка — он был слишком занят сражением с очередным драконом. Арчи возился в полумраке, потом громыхнула вешалка.

— Если ты опять сорвал крючки, прикручивать будешь… — Джаг задумался. — Нет, не будешь. Я сам.

— Спасибо, что веришь в меня, ты настоящий друг, — пробурчала куча одежды из угла. — И за помощь тоже большое спасибо.

— Я действительно верю, что ты в состоянии справиться с собственными ботинками, Арч, — пробормотал Джаг в ответ, яростно забивая на геймпаде комбо.

— Я, между прочим, принёс ужин.

— Тайская или мексиканская?

Арчи выбрался из лавины курток и пальто и покачал пакетом в воздухе — Джаг видел отражение в стеклянной дверце шкафа:

— Индийская.

Джаг поставил игру на паузу и повернулся, подтягиваясь и кладя локти на спинку дивана.

— В нашем списке нет индийских ресторанов с едой на вынос.

— Этот новый, недавно открылся.

— А-а-арч?

Он протопал в кухню — слишком шумно и быстро, но не похоже было, что он оскорбился. Джаг закатил глаза и поднялся с дивана, чтобы отправиться за ним. В крохотной квартирке друг друга было слышно из любого конца, но, чтобы нависать над Арчи, ему всё же приходилось вставать с дивана иногда. Когда он не работал на нём, конечно же.

Работа — это святое, особенно, когда она про драконов.

Не то чтобы Джаг собирался нависать на самом деле, но профилактика — её он уважал. Арчи посмотрел на него из-под бровей и улыбнулся, расставляя коробки на столе. А потом достал меню и академическим тоном сообщил:

— Я всё проверил. Нет здесь мёда. Ни в одном из выбранных блюд. Можешь удостовериться, — и протянул буклет Джагу.

Тот прищурился и взял его, не глядя, хотя понимал, что сейчас не лучшее время для демонстрации веры, но. Но он правда проголодался очень сильно, а Арчи никогда не ошибался с едой и его, Джага, аллергией. Так что он потянулся к шкафчику за тарелками:

— Время ужина.

***

Время ужина длилось ровно до того момента, пока у Джага не защекотало в горле. Он уже знал, что это знаменует, так что молча — и печально, потому что еда была очень, очень вкусной, — отложил приборы, промокнул губы салфеткой и встал из-за стола.

— Джаг? — тревожно позвал Арчи.

— Таблетки в верхнем ящике, — скорбью в его голосе можно было мостить улицы.

К преимуществам маленькой квартиры точно должны были отнести туалет в ближайшем доступе, но Джаг на самом деле не думал об этом, сгибаясь над унитазом. Бини он оставил на столе, когда вставал, но волосы приходилось придерживать, а потом они слиплись от моментально выступившего пота, и перестали падать на лицо.

Дверь Джаг не запер, конечно же, он же не был самоубийцей, так что когда Арчи вошёл со стаканом воды и таблетками, он сидел, привалившись спиной к стене.

Отчего-то самым раздражающим в аллергии была невозможность просто выпить лекарство без казусов.

Джаг поднял взгляд и обнаружил Арчи ещё более бледным, чем наверняка был он сам. Он изо всех сил пытался не выглядеть осуждающе — да и не осуждал он Арчи, в самом деле, но с видом своим поделать ничего не мог. Горло сдавило — начинался отёк. Джаг потянулся за таблетками и стаканом, выпил его залпом, закрывая ладонью рот, а потом поднял руку вверх, ощупью находя пальцы Арчи, помогающего ему подняться.

Он прополоскал рот и горло с пастой — на большее не хватило сил — а Арчи довёл его до спальни (своей, конечно же) и уложил на постель.

Джаг приподнялся на подушке и мрачно закутался в одеяло: вечер обещал быть долгим.

***

Весь следующий час Джаг шмыгал носом и наблюдал за тем, как Арчи бегает вокруг него, держа в одной руке шприц с эпинефрином, а в другой — телефон (с номером скорой на быстром наборе, сомневаться не приходилось). Джагу было слишком плохо, чтобы попросить его сесть и не мельтешить, да Арчи и не послушал бы — он, как всегда, испугался за Джага больше, чем он сам.

— Твоя любовь убьёт меня, Арчи Эндрюс, — прогнусавил Джаг наконец, когда почувствовал, что снова может разговаривать.

— Как ты? — тут же упал на край постели Арчи, — Как себя чувствуешь? Всё в порядке? Сколько пальцев?

— Я не ударялся головой, — Джаг раздражённо отпихнул его руку от своего лица. Он не злился, конечно, но бурные реакции Арчи могли свести с ума кого угодно, и хотя Джаг привык, конечно же, ему всё ещё было слишком плохо (или недостаточно; это — как посмотреть) для дзен-буддизма. — Арчи Эндрюс, не пытайся сделать мне приятно больше никогда.

— Ну, Джаг.

Он поднял взгляд. Арчи смотрел на него со светлой улыбкой и сияющим взглядом, как будто знал, что выдержать это шоу Джаг не в состоянии. Он, тем не менее, собирался стоять на своём до конца — просто потому что это было весело, а немного веселья в жизни ему бы сейчас очень пригодилось.

— Что Джаг? Джаг у тебя сейчас чуть не кончился, понимаешь?

— Ну, Джагхед, — Арчи даже голову к плечу склонил, как щенок ирландского сеттера или вроде того. Очень умильно, абсолютно не эффективно.

— У тебя есть список проверенных ресторанов, что за нахрен, Арч, — Джаг чувствовал, что его глухая оборона трещит по швам, но сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не засмеяться, глядя в это ясное лицо блаженного идиота. Или просто влюблённого.

— Я хотел попробовать что-то новое, — пожал плечами Арчи.

— А как тебе такое новое: думать головой?

— Это по твоей части.

— Лестью ты ничего не добьёшься.

— Я могу пытаться!

— Узнаю Эндрюса во всей красе: мы ничего не сможем, но будем пытаться, пока не получится, — удержать улыбку становилось всё трудней.

— Ну, с тобой же получилось.

Это был нечестный приём, Джаг голову готов был отдать на отсечение.

— Читер.

— Я играл абсолютно честно!

— Все читеры отмазываются, — Джаг съехал по подушке под одеяло, а вот Арчи так и не выпустил из рук телефон. Когда он потянулся к Джагу, тот буркнул: — Да не сплю я, не сплю.

Но отложить трубку так и не попросил.

***

Когда спустя ещё полтора часа Джаг наконец смог нормально дышать, а глаза стали меньше слезиться, Арчи, кажется, понял, что скорая уже не понадобится, и безапелляционно влез под одеяло — извиняться. Вот только вместо извинений он беспорядочно трогал его тут и там, как будто от аллергии на мёд у Джага могли отвалиться руки или ноги. Или ещё что-нибудь, что Арчи пока не проверил.

Джаг нахмурился, замечая, как его потряхивает, и милосердно обнял за плечо, всё ещё храня мрачное молчание.

Арчи продолжал касаться и дёргать его за одежду, и терпение лопнуло наконец, когда он добрался до волос. Джаг шмыгнул носом и пробухтел:

— Да не умру я, не умру, уймись.

Арчи не унимался, только страдальчески надломились брови, а голос взлетел на октаву:

— Не умирай, любовь моя!

— Господи боже, Эндрюс, — Джаг попытался отползти от акустической атаки — очевидно, следствия того, что Арчи просто нравилось завывать и тормошить его, как игрушку из костей.

Не то чтобы Джаг был против, но с гордостью так легко расстаться он был не готов.

По крайней мере, не в следующие пять минут, в которые Арчи бормотал какие-то глупости про то, что жить без него не может, а Джаг норовил свалиться с постели с другого края.

А потом он наконец сдался — с Арчи действительно проще было сдаться, таким непрошибаемым он мог быть, когда чего-то (или кого-то) хотел. Джаг засмеялся и навалился на него сверху, быстро и легко покрывая поцелуями губы и щёки.

А потом снова шмыгнул носом и поднял руку, чтобы утереть влажные глаза.

Отстранился, задумываясь. Оценил ситуацию.

Арчи смотрел на него очень, очень внимательно.

— Ты меня, видимо, очень любишь, — пробормотал Джаг.

— Очень, — серьёзно кивнул Арчи.

— Никакой больше индийской кухни в этом доме, — проворчал Джаг, утыкаясь носом в его шею.

— Шутишь? Я теперь только сам готовить буду.

— Боже, только не это.

— Эй!

— Я говорил, что твоя любовь убьёт меня?..

— Ты говоришь это каждый день, — вздохнул Арчи.

— Наверное, у меня есть какая-то причина оставаться с тобой, — прищурился Джаг, не поднимаясь.

Арчи засмеялся, поворачивая голову, и прижался губами к его виску.

Причина была, и они оба знали, какая именно.


End file.
